I'll Find You
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: "Love is the most powerful magic of all" and a love like Catherine and Vincent's, well nothing can keep them apart for long...Not even Muirfield. They will be in each other's arms again. This is my take on what happens after the season finale and a few words that I wish that Catherine and Vincent would've said to each other as Vincent was being taken away.
1. Chapter 1

This is another thought I had during the end scene of the season finally. We all know what Cat must've been feeling during that whole holding hands scene until the very last second. This is what I thought would be going through her mind and some words I thought they should've said to each other. Don't get me wrong I thought the season finally was amazing, but I needed something to help me survive the long wait until Season 2 and so here is somewhat of a preview for Catherine's search in finding Vincent. Oh and my twitter name if you want to follow me. ebcameron89

Congrats on that season 2 beasties we fought, we roared CW heard us and we got it! Catherine and Vincent will be together again!

* * *

**I'll Find You**

**BY: E. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB**

* * *

**Catherine**

"I'll find you Vincent." I said in between my sniffling as I continued to hold onto his hand tightly, not wanting to let him go, only knowing it would be a matter of time, until I would be forced to let go of his hand.

"I love you Catherine." He said as I could only now touch his fingers, his hand slipping out of mine by the second. I kept on looking up at him, my gaze not once turning away. I swallowed my tears, not wanting Vincent to see my crying. He needed to know that I would be okay, that I would find him and I needed to be strong, not weak. As he said those words, it felt like he was saying goodbye to me and I shake my head.

"No, no Vincent, this isn't goodbye, I. Will. Find. You!" I said again holding as tightly as I could to his hand as I stood on my tiptoes, trying to hold on as long as I possibly could.

Why now, I thought, we had come so close to getting away and right before my eyes the love if my life is put in a net, a cage that is taking him away from me and I felt helpless unable to do anything at all, except hold onto his hand until the very last second.

"I love you so much, I won't stop searching until I find you..." I repeated, it's like I wanted to know I wasn't going to give up until I found him and I wouldn't. "I love you too." I whispered just as his hand slipped out of my grasp. I tried to reach for it again but he was too high for me to do so and I wiped away a tear that fell down on my cheek as I thought, that's it, there is nothing else I could do to save him in that exact moment as he is being carried away from me, further and further with each second passing.

"I'll find you Vincent!" I scream as I watch him being taken away from me and it's then and there that I break down and fall down onto my knees. I tried to be strong, but I just couldn't stop the tears. "I'll find you!" I scream and then mumble. "I'll find you." As if trying to give myself the comfort I needed and the strength as well knowing that I will do anything and I mean anything it takes to find him, yes we would be together again, it might take a while but I will do whatever it takes to find him and I wouldn't stop searching for him until I had him in my arms.

"Cat?" A familiar voice I hear say my name and I turn my head around to see JT running towards my way. "Vincent…where's Vincent…?" I wiped away again at my tears as I stood up and turned around to face JT and I started to speak but words didn't come out.

"Muirfield?" JT asked me. I nod my head and it's then that I feel my knees give out on me and if it weren't for JT's quick thinking of wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him I probably would've fell to the ground and I couldn't help it but start crying into JT's shoulder.

"They took him JT…they…they…" I said in between sobs as my body shook in his arms.

"We will find him Cat…we'll find him…"

* * *

**_"Love is the most powerful magic of all." _**

* * *

**Vincent and Catherine will find each other again...not even Muirfield can keep them apart for long. Have faith Beasties! **

**I know it's short but what did you guys think? What would you like to have happen in this story besides the obvious one of Catherine finding Vincent. Thank goodness we got a season 2! **

**Oh and I don't know about you guys but that last scene, of Catherine and Vincent holding onto each other's hand until the very last second I was crying and my heart was breaking, especially when Catherine screamed his name. I hope they find each other again in the premier episode of season 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You so much for your reviews. I'm sorry about the long wait. It's a busy time of year for me. I will try to update this story as often as I can. Hopefully I'll have another update sometime this week. I can't wait until season 2 and I hope they rescue Vincent in the first episode. I want them together again. VinCat forever. **

* * *

**Vincent**

I remember that last moment that I held onto Catherine's hand until I couldn't anymore. I didn't want to let go of her, I never wanted to let go, but I had no choice as I was forced away from her, and my hand slipped from hers, I'm trapped in a net that I couldn't escape from, no matter how hard I tried. Then after that, everything went black and I woke up in a white room, in a cage.

Now, here I am, in a cage once again like an animal and the chances of me holding Catherine in my arms and feeling her touch against my skin, don't seem like they're in my favor. Yes, I know she said she would find me, but if she came here, where I am now and something bad happened to her because of me, because she wanted to get me out, I wouldn't be able to live with that. I couldn't live without her.

I missed her every second though, she's the only thing on my mind as I sat here in this white room, where the cage I am in, is in the very center of it as I awaited my fate. I had tried to get out of the cage, get my adrenaline pumping again so I could change and bust myself out of this cage, but whatever stuff they gave me, prevented me from doing so. So I sat here, with my back leaning against the metal bars well they weren't necessarily metal, they were made out of some pretty sturdy stuff, that are meant to keep the strongest of animals caged in, preventing them from any escape at all and I couldn't help but feel helpless as I'm unable to escape or fight back. So I sat here, waiting to see what would happen, waiting for even the smallest hope of getting out of here alive and back to Catherine. I missed her so much.

I started to dose off with the image of Catherine in my mind, just as I heard the clicking of a door latch opening up and I looked up to see two men walking towards me, and one of them had a needle in their hand. I quickly stood up and backed to the far end of the cage, knowing that it is pointless, I couldn't run from whatever stuff they are giving me that weakens my adrenaline, preventing me from changing, since I'm caged.

"Ah Mr. Keller I see you are awake…" The taller man said, somewhat coldly, like he didn't care rather or not I was awake, or alive for that matter. I didn't say anything, which nothing needed to be said to him as I kept my eyes fixed on the other man that held the needle in his hands, fearing what's in that dose that I am sure they are going to give me.

"Sir?"

"Give him the dose, the full amount…we need him to be stable." The other man is hesitant for a moment, as he starts to come towards the cage, hesitating in another step as if he is unsure of coming near me. "Go on, he can't hurt you…"

It's almost as if that's all he needed to hear from the other man, his boss I'm assuming, as he nods his head in understanding, knowing what it is he must do as he quickly walks over to me, and then stabs the needle into my shoulder before I had the chance to do anything at all, and instantly I felt a small stabbing pain and I couldn't help but groan while I grip the bars of the cage tightly. Had I been able to change, I probably would've crushed the bars. Whatever is in that stuff, it's strong. I could see a small smirk forming on the other man's face as he started to say…

"What you are feeling right now Mr. Keller, is the medicine running through your veins, weakening your chances of transformation…"

"Why?" Is the one word I managed to speak, as I can feel the pain slowly subsiding.

"We need to experiment on you…" Of course they would want to experiment on me, that is nothing new to me. I needed more information than that.

"Tell me something I don't already know…" I snapped as I moved quickly in the cage, gripping the bars that were in front of the two men, sending them daggers with my eyes. What they said next however, completely surprised me.

"We are looking into a cure…" I refused to believe that, if they are looking for a cure for me, why does it feel like they are trying to kill me every time they give me a dosage of that stuff that's in the needle? I gripped the bars tightly.

"A cure? Really? Somehow I doubt that…" I growled. The man shakes his head.

"Mr. Keller, you have to believe us that we want to cure you…give you back your life."

"Why would I believe anything you say…?" I somewhat yelled, feeling enraged and wishing that my adrenaline would kick in so I free myself from this cage and rip his head off.

"Because…"

"Because…?" I insisted…

"Because, I'm Catherine Chandler's father…." My eyes widen in surprise and my first instincts are, that he's lying, and how could he possibly be Catherine's dad? It just didn't add up right.

"You're lying…" I said sternly as I felt my hands gripping the bars of the cage tighter, my heart racing. The man shakes his head.

"No, Mr. Keller, I'm not, it's true I am her father…."

**Catherine**

"Cat! Cat, open up, it's Tess…"

"Want me to get it?" JT asked me and I shake my head as I push myself up from laying down on the couch, and slid out from under the blanket before walking over towards my apartment door and unlatching, letting Tess in. JT had stayed in my apartment and slept on the couch, wanting to make sure I would be okay.

I told him it wasn't necessary, that I would be fine, he however insisted and so slept on the couch and I am thankful that he stayed, as I remembered the nightmare I had last night of Vincent, and JT came barging into my room the second he heard me screaming Vincent's name, and comforted me. Shaking my head, wanting to clear that nightmare out of my mind, I opened the door and Tess walked in. I didn't even have the chance to say anything to her before I felt Tess pulling me in for a hug.

"JT, he, he told me what happen, Cat will find him, don't worry, okay?" Tess said as I pulled away from her embrace. JT walks up beside me and gives my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"She's right Cat, we won't give up until we have him here, safe." I give them a small grin surprising myself that I could even manage to do that. It took me awhile to calm down after JT had come to get me and I even still feel tears beginning to threaten every time I thought of Vincent and of him being away from me. I just felt empty without him here. I needed him, like I needed to the air to breathe. He's my other half and without him, I'm empty. I look at Tess and then at JT nodding my head. I know they wouldn't give up finding him, and neither would I.

"I know, I just…just…it seemed like we were going to get away, and then, then the helicopter came, they threw a net over him like he's some animal and they…they…I need him…" I started to say and I felt JT pulling me in an embrace, rubbing circles on the small of my back as I cried into his shoulder.

"We'll find him Cat, like Tess said, we won't give up… I promise you we won't…" JT said to me as he continued to rub his hand in circles on the small of my back. I nod my head against the crook of his shoulder.

"I know." I mumbled softly."

"How long has she been like this?" Tess asked JT as I tried to calm myself down, telling myself that I needed to be strong.

"Since I found her…" JT answered Tess and it's true I just couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling. The love of my life has been taken from me and I will do anything to get him back and safe in my arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come any sooner, I didn't want anyone to get suspicious at the precinct…" Tess said. "But I cleared it with Joe, telling him I needed a few days off, since I wasn't feeling well…" I wipe my tears away as I give JT a small smile, letting him know I appreciated him being there for me as I turned around to face Tess. Things are going well for her and Joe and I didn't want her to have to lie for me anymore. Besides JT and I are more than capable of finding Vincent our selves. I didn't want to drag Tess into all of this.

"Tess, you don't have to help…" I started to say before Tess cut in.

"Cat, I want to…" I shake my head.

"Tess, no, I don't want you lying to the people you care about. Especially Joe." I added.

"I care about you Cat, and I know Vincent makes you happy, I want to help. I want to see you smile again." Tess paused and I started to say something before she shook her head and held her hand up. "Don't think you can change my mind on this either Cat. I'm in." Tess said. I nod my head, knowing that there's no changing her mind.

"Thanks Tess…" Tess nods her head.

"You're welcome." Tess pauses before she said. "Now let's go kick some Muirfield butt…get your Vincent back."

* * *

**What did you guys think? What would you like to see happen in this story? **

**I don't know about you, but after talking with a friend on here, and having some thoughts of it myself before I talked to her. I think Cat could possibly be pregnant. Some reason I don't think a simple pregnancy test will show if she is pregnant or not, because the child would have to have Vincent's DNA and a pregnancy test might not be able to catch that. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright...here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to tell me what you think. **

**If you are on twitter here is my twitter name: ebcameron89**

* * *

**Catherine**

"There are so many places he could be…" JT muttered in frustration as he punched in a few things on his computer. We have been searching for hours on end ever since Tess had left to go to the precinct early this morning, to search on the databases while I stayed here with JT making plans and getting ready to leave to begin our search for Muirfield, and rescuing Vincent.

I groan in frustration as I stood up from the stool I was sitting on beside JT while looking at the computer. We had looked everywhere we possibly could for Muirfield, but soon found out in great disappointment that there wasn't anything at all about Muirfield listed, not even on Google, but then again why would there be anything listed about their location?

I knew it was probably pointless to hope that we could find something, something that would help us find him, but it's quite hard to find someone when I don't even know where they're going. I brushed a tear away as I remember just looking up into the sky, watching Vincent being taken away from me. I remember telling him, promising him that I'd find him and find him I will, and I plan on taking down Muirfield as well, once and for all. Maybe then can we finally rest and start our lives together without having to look over our shoulders, watch our every move.

"Wait a minute, I think…" I walked over to JT and bent over him starting to feel slightly excited that he may have found something that'll help us find Vincent.

"What did you…?" I start to ask him, but then JT shakes his head, and I could feel the excitement draining away.

"Never mind, I thought that I had found something…I'm sorry Cat."

"Wait…" I said as I squinted my eyes, looking at the computer screen, reading down through the article.

"I found him Cat…!" I snapped my eyes away from the computer and on Tess, who is running towards us.

"Where?" I asked her as I ran over to join her. She handed me a few papers.

"It took a little bit, but I pulled up Vincent's old file…

"No one saw you right?" Tess bit her lip and I frowned at her.

"Tess?" I asked her in concern.

"Joe, Cat…he's getting suspicious, I…I don't know how much longer I can continue to lie to him…" I nod my head in understanding, but I feared Vincent's safety, after all not so long ago Joe had sent out a manhunt for him, why would Joe be on our side?

"Tess, you know you can't say anything…"

"Don't tell me she told your precinct about him…" JT said, as he walked up to us. I shake my head.

"JT you know I wouldn't…" Tess began to say.

"Do I?" I stepped in between them, not wanting them to start fighting.

"Before you two start tearing into each other…" I turn to face Tess and take the papers from her hands. "Tess here, was just about to tell us where Vincent's location is…"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, this is the only location I could find…"

"Better than what we were able to find, which is nothing…so where…?"

"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania… he's in some old factor located along the river…." Tess said as she pointed at the map.

"Are you sure?" JT asked as he took the papers from me.

"Like I said, I'm not a hundred percent sure…

"It's better than nothing…" I said as I took the papers back from JT, examining the old factory. It's huge, and probably highly protected with guards throughout the building. That's where Vincent is, well at least Tess thinks that's where is he, and it's still better than nothing at all.

"Great, we have a location…shouldn't we, um start packing?" JT said, breaking the momentarily silence. I look up at Tess.

"Are you in?"

"What about Joe…?" Tess asked.

"Oh no, don't you even think about…."

"JT, do you mind?" I asked him.

"I'll go pack…" He muttered and walked off. I walked up to Tess.

"How do you put up with him?" I shrug my shoulders.

"JT, I don't know Tess, in a weird kind of way, he's like family…" Tess raised her eyebrows at me as she said.

"Your hulk boyfriend definitely gave you more of a soft side…"

"Tess…" I muttered shaking my head.

"I'm just saying…but um, about Joe…I think we could trust him Cat…." I arch my eyebrows at her.

"Tess, do you really believe that? I mean after all, Joe was determined to kill Vincent and had a man hunt out in search of him weeks ago…Somehow I highly doubt…" Tess held up her hand, silencing me…

"Look, Cat you're going to need help. Muirfield probably has hundreds of guards through out that factory, not to mention the weapons that they would have…who else are you going to go to for help?" I shrugged my shoulders. Tess did have a point there. We would need more help than the three of us. It was risky, and I certainly didn't like the idea at all, but if we had a chance of rescuing Vincent and bringing down Muirfield at all we would need more help. I sigh as I reach my hand up and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, knowing what we would have to do and JT would not be happy about it at all.

"You're right, we do need help Tess…."

"Oh, no don't you even think about…." JT said as he started walking over towards us, apparently he was eavesdropping on us. I'm about to say something before I covered my mouth with my hand quickly, as I all of a sudden starting feeling sick in the stomach and I ran over to the bathroom, barely making it in time.

**Vincent**

I woke up, lying on my back, looking up at the white ceiling above me. I tried to get up back my arms and legs were strapped to the table that I lay on. They also had me strapped down with a belt across my chest and below the knees. I felt weak, and slightly dizzy, my mouth dry as I tried to pull at my restraints, hoping they'd snap free. I groaned in frustration as I remembered them walking towards the cage, and stabbing me with a needle, that must've had stuff to knock me out for a few hours or so. I stopped fidgeting the second I heard the door open and the man that told me he's Catherine's father, walked into the room, wearing a white coat, and walking in with a clipboard. His assistant a different one this time, walked in beside him. Catherine's father motioned his head towards her.

"Get things prepared for the blood test, we need to draw out some of his blood, so I can examine his DNA more closely." He then turned his attention on me.

"Mr. Keller, we're going to do a few more tests on you today and if you're corporative with us, I promise you it won't be painful…" What else is new? I thought as I focused my mind on Catherine, thinking about her and nothing else, wishing I could hold her in my arms again.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Do you think Catherine's pregnant? (I just remember her taking that pregnancy test and I kept on wondering, would a normal test be able to tell if she's pregnant or not considering that the child would most likely have Vincent's DNA?) Hit the Review button please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews/ideas for this story, they always help and speaking of helping I think you guys will like this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter. ebcameron89**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Cat, are you alright?" Tess asked me, with a concerned look on her face, as I walked out of the bathroom. I nod my head, before saying.

"Yes, I'm fine…"

"She's not fine Tess…" I glance over at JT and send him a glare. Tess looked from me and then to JT, furrowing her brows at us as she turns to face JT.

"What do you mean JT?" Tess asked him.

"She barely eats…" JT said simply and again I send him a glare. Sure I've tried to eat a few things here and there, but I just didn't seem to have an appetite lately, as all I do is worry about Vincent. When I worry about him, well I tend to forget to eat and my stomach happily reminded me of that fact only a few moments ago. Tess frowns at me in concern as she folds her arms.

"Cat, you need to eat…Vincent would…" Tess said and paused right after she said Vincent's name, knowing that it would be wise not to continue on with what she was going to say next, as I wiped away a tear from falling down my cheek. That has been happening a lot lately too and I didn't like it. I barely ever cried, I was always so strong, but then again, I was strong when Vincent was with me, and he's… "Cat?" Tess said, snapping me out of my thoughts of Vincent. I shake my head before answering her.

"I'm fine Tess, really…I am…I just haven't been hungry…." Tess shakes her head as she walks over to the refrigerator, and opens it, looking for something, most likely something for me to eat. I sigh, knowing it's going to be hard to dissuade her otherwise.

"Tess, really…you…." I said, giving it a try to not have her worry about me, but it was completely pointless to say anything at all. Tess turned around and looked at me and when I saw that look on her face that pretty much told me; she's going to make sure I eat something and I'm not getting out it.

"Cat, I'm not leaving to go and talk to Joe until you eat something, and I don't mean just a chip or two…" Tess sternly and then sighed in frustration, as she looked at JT. "Don't you have anything else in here besides beer and well a whole lot of nothing? Seriously what do you guys live on?" JT shrugs his shoulders as Tess slams the fridge door shut.

"Take out?" JT said suggested and Tess rolled her eyes at him and I couldn't help but laugh a little and immediately stopped laughing when they both sent a glare at me.

"That's it, I'm ordering pizza…" Tess said as she pulled out her cell phone of her pocket and dialed in the number. I took a seat at one of the bar stools as JT walks over me.

"We'll find him, you know that Cat…right?" I nod my head at JT and give him a small smile.

"I know." I whispered softly as I leaned my head on my hand.

"Pizza should be here in fifteen minutes…" Tess said as she looked at me and then turned to face JT. "You're buying." She said as she took a seat beside. JT looked bewildered.

"But…I thought that you…"

"Okay fine, we'll split the cost…"

"Guys…its just pizza if it's such a big deal then I'll buy…" Tess shook her head.

"Ugh uh…"

"I'll buy Cat…." JT said finally giving in and I gave him a small smile.

"While we are waiting, we can discuss plans…." I said to the both of them. JT turned to look at Tess before he said.

"Oh, right plans are you seriously still going to talk to your boss/boyfriend or whatever he is these days… you think you can trust him? I mean after all he did want to kill Vincent." JT said, trying to reason with Tess. Tess glared at JT.

"Take it easy Tess, he's just concern, and if I'm honest with myself, I am too…" Tess sighed and pushed her hair back out of her eyes.

**Tess**

I didn't say anything to Cat or JT for a few moments. This has been on my mind for quite awhile. I have tried to tell myself that it will work. That Joe, he will be on our side and that we can trust him with Vincent's life. That if he cares at all for Cat's happiness and if he truly loves me like he says he does, that he will be on our side and help us rescue Vincent. Then again, another part of me is telling me, not to tell him. But not telling him would involve my lying to him again as I have been doing and well I honestly don't know how much more lying I can take. Cat's better at it than I feel that I can ever be and the only way I could stop lying to him and not tell him about Vincent and plan in helping Cat save him, is if I dump him.

I remember Cat telling me once that I deserved better, someone that didn't cheat on his wife or ex wife what ever she is, and someone that I can actually have people know about. Know whom I'm dating instead of going secret.

"Tess? Cat questioned me, causing me to loose my train of thought. "JT, he might be right, I mean maybe we should rethink this?"

"I have thought about it, but Cat I don't think I could lie to him anymore…"

"Oh great, this is just great…I knew you couldn't be trusted…"

"JT!" Cat yelled, sending daggers at him.

"Hey, I can't help but be a little concerned here…" JT said putting his hands up in the air. "I mean sure there's a chance that this, Joe will be on our side, but what's to say he will still be on our side after he helps rescue Vincent? Or for that matter not be on our side at all from the second you tell him…" JT said as he motioned his hand towards me.

I couldn't deny the fact that he is right, that Joe could do exactly what JT said he might do. It seems like I'm only down to one option now, one that I hated to do, but maybe I would be better off and happier. If I think about it, I wasn't really that happy in my relationship with Joe. Sure I might be happy, but not completely happy. Especially when it came down to how he treated me at the precinct. When he wanted to protect me from the things that he himself knew I was capable of doing and handling on my own, but he had the excuse that he didn't want to loose me like he lost his baby brother. If I'm completely honest with myself, something that I've been denying for far too long…I'm better off without him. "I guess that gives me my only option then…"

**Catherine**

Tess said as she looked at me. I knew how she felt about Joe and I know this would be hard for her. I also knew, that she wasn't completely happy like you should be when you are dating someone. I told her before that she deserved better, someone that she wouldn't have to keep lying for. Lying for Vincent, JT and I is enough for her and many times over and over again I hoped that she would see that Joe, despite the fact that he's a good boss, well she deserved better.

"Oh, no please don't tell me…"

"JT…" I said, hushing him. I swear sometimes he gets to round up about well about nothing.

"Tess?" Tess sighed.

"It's going to be hard, but I'm… I'm going to break up with Joe…"

"Best news I've heard all day…" Tess and I both turn to look at JT, glaring at him, he shuts up right away. Then the doorbell rang, preventing any further argument from those two as they suddenly focused on me and making sure I get something too eat as Tess said, while she got up from the stool and started walking towards the door.

"That would be the pizza."

"Seriously? I didn't know pizza's could ring doorbells…" JT commented.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review's are greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they really help this story keep on going. Well...here's the next chapter oh and don't forget to follow me on twitter. ebcameron89 **

* * *

**Tess**

I stood in front of Joe's door, as I waited a few seconds to build my confidence up. I know this isn't going to be easy, especially for Joe for he isn't going to like hearing what I have to tell him, but I needed to do this, for me. I couldn't keep lying to him anymore and so it will be best for the both of us, if I just end things. Okay, here goes nothing. I told myself as I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard him yell from the inside.

"Tess…" I said simply as I waited for him to open the door. I hear him unlatch the lock on the other side before he peaks his head through.

"Tess, what are you…?"

"Can I come in? We need to talk…"

"Why is it, I am getting the feeling I'm not going to like this?" I frown at him and just help myself inside, brushing past him. I wait for Joe to shut the door and I hear him latch it, before turning around to face him.

"Tess, what's wrong? Did I do something?" He asked as he took a hold of my hand in his and I pulled it away from him. "Tess?" Joe said, frowning at me and looking concerned, with a hint of worry written on his expression.

"I can't do this anymore Joe…" I told him.

"What? Tess?" He stuttered, and he had a confused look on his face.

"I can't do this anymore…" I said again, this time a little more slowly. Joe's expression turns into a hurt one as he starts to stumble on words.

"Tess, please not you to, you know how much I love you…was it something I did?" Joe said. I gave Joe a weak smile. I knew he loved me, but exactly how much of it were true? Besides, I always felt like I was his second choice and the whole relationship or whatever it was, it just never felt right to me or felt like a relationship should be when you are with someone that you love.

"Joe, I'm sorry, I just… I can't keep doing this when it's not fair to you…" I started to say, before Joe cut me off.

"What do you mean…?" I ignored his question as I continued on saying what I needed to say.

"And when I honestly never felt right about our relationship or whatever it is that we call it."

"What can I do Tess? Whatever it is, I can change…I…"

"What do you mean?" I arched my eyebrow at him, thinking, so now he's going to try to keep me in this relationship, by bribing me? I shake my head and thought. I don't think so.

"I can…" Joe started to say and cut him off this time, knowing what he's going to say, but I would finish what I came here to do.

"No Joe. I've done some thinking, and I've made up my mind…"

"You're breaking up with me then…"

"Joe, we never had a real relationship…" I jump slightly when Joe raises his voice.

"Real? TESS I LOVE YOU! I'M CRAZY ABOUT YOU! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?"

"Oh Joe, I want a lot of things, but you can't give them to me…or I should say, you aren't the guy for me to give me the things I want." I told him.

"TESS DON'T YOU GO LEAVING ME TOO!"

"It's not like you can stop me Joe, look I'm sorry, and I really am, but this, us…" I made a motion with my hand to him and I. "We, can't happen…" I said as I started making my way toward the door, but before I could even place my hand on the doorknob Joe ran in front of me.

"I'll go work at another precinct Tess, I'll…anything…anything…I'll do anything you want…" I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Anything?" Joe nods his head.

"Yes, anything Tess…" He said as he reached his hand up and brushed some hair out of my face, tucking it gently behind my ear. "I can't loose you Tess, please don't walk away from me…" He mumbled. I let his hand linger there for a moment on the side of my face, before reaching my hand up, touching his and pulling it away from my face. I lean in to kiss the side of his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Joe…" I said as I pushed him aside and started to open the door, before turning back to look at Joe. Right before I continue walking out of the door, I tell him. "I'm going to take a few days off, probably be best for the both of us…" Just as I shut the door behind me I heard Joe saying.

"Tess wait…" But I wouldn't wait. I come what I came to do, and now I needed to go and pack a few things. We're leaving tonight, the three of us, me, Cat and JT. I'm just glad I have this out of the way, and I never thought I would feel so, well relieved…I got into my car and drove off towards my apartment.

**Catherine**

As I through in the last thing I needed in my suitcase, I heard a knock on my door, thinking that it's most likely Tess and I frowned, remembering that she was most likely at Joe's earlier today, telling him it's over. I can only begin to imagine how he reacted to her sudden break off with him. He probably didn't take it too well. I glance in my suitcase, once more double checking that I had everything that I needed, the few days I would be gone, and then I shut it, locked the latches and pick it up, just as I hear another knock on the door.

"Cat? You in there?"

"Yep, I'm coming…" I said as I sat the suitcase down in the walkway, and walked up to the door, opening it, letting Tess in.

"Hey…you alright?" She nods her head as she walks in and shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, actually to be honest, I never thought I would feel so good, breaking up Joe…"

"How'd he take it?" I asked her as she sat down at the table.

"He tried bribing my way back into the relationship, asking me what it is he can do that'll make me stay and not leave him…"

"I kind of figured he would try to do something like that…you did break up with him right?" I asked her arching my eyebrow, hoping that she didn't give in to his bribes. Tess shook her head.

"No, I didn't…I told him it's over, that it wasn't really a real relationship…" Tess paused and before I could say anything, she added. "I um, also told him I'd be taking a few days off, considering it would be best for the both of us to have some time apart…" She pointed out to me.

"Good, idea…would you like some coffee?" I asked her. Tess nods her head letting me know she did and I stood up and walked over to the coffee pot on the stove and poured her some.

"Thanks." Tess said as she took the coffee from me. "I just, can't believe I did it, you know?" I nod my head, in understanding.

"I know and Tess I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me that you're on my side, helping me out…I…"

"Hey, what are friends for?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Tess…" I start to say before we are interrupted with a knock on my door.

"That would be JT…" Tess arches her eyebrows at me.

"I'll get it…" She said and stood up from her chair, walking over towards the door. She unlatched the lock and JT stepped in.

"Hey handsome…" Tess said in a joking way and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. What is it up with Tess and her nicknames for JT and I arch my eyebrows at her and mouth…handsome?

"Don't even think of going there, Cat…"

"Going where?" JT asked us, obliviously, oblivious to the particular subject and meaning behind the words, handsome…Tess and I just looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for your reviews. Sorry it took awhile to update, but I set my deadline to finish my rough draft of my novel and thats this month, so I've been really focusing on it. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to follow me on twitter. ebcameron89 I think there is a trend going on tonight. Hope all the beasties join in.**

* * *

**Catherine**

Hours later we were out of the city, somewhere south in New York, getting close to the border of Pennsylvania. After a few hours of JT driving, I took a turn at the wheel and as I looked in the back of my mirror, I noticed Tess had apparently fallen asleep a little while go and I couldn't help thinking about the kink she is sure to get in her neck whenever she wakes up. JT sat in the passenger seat beside me, helping me navigate, sometimes telling me other routes than what the garmin is telling me, which in turn we then had to listen to recalculating a few times over.

I'm coming Vincent. I'm coming. I kept on saying over and over again in my mind and I only hoped that the destination the place that Tess found is indeed where Muirfield is holding Vincent captive and that they haven't moved on in some other place.

"Take a left here…" JT said, as he pointed at the next left turn I could make even though my garmin kept on saying to go straight ahead.

"Okay." I said as put on my left turn signal and moved over into the turning lane waiting for a clearing. Finally after about five cars passed I slipped through before the next one came upon us and I couldn't help but say. "Seriously JT, do you have to fight against the garmin?" I asked him.

"Just trust me Cat, I know what I am doing…" JT said as he unfolded a map that he's been looking at for hours on end, looking for different routes other than what the garmin is telling me. Who knew that JT could be such a skilled expert at reading maps, I only hoped he wouldn't get us lost, with his clever and so called short cuts he is taking us.

"Wouldn't it be a lot easier if you drove…?"

"If I remember correctly, it was your idea to take turns on this driving thing…" I nod my head, knowing that it was indeed my idea.

"What are you two arguing about? Can't a girl get some rest?" Tess mumbled in the back seat. Before I could say anything she mumbled. "Owe." I smirked a little, thinking she must've have discovered the kink in her neck, I knew she would get.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Cat…" Tess said as I briefly looked in the rear view mirror to see her massaging her sore neck. I shrug my shoulders and put my eyes back on the road.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you slept in an awkward position…"

"I didn't…" Tess said, groaning a little.

"I seriously should've thought of bringing my IPod and headphones, so I wouldn't have to listen to you two bickering the whole time…" JT said.

"Stay out of this IT…"

"It's JT…"

"Whatever…" Tess said and then she looked like she was going to say something before I said.

"I've been thinking maybe we should stop for a few minutes, grab something to eat, stretch our legs, then you can drive Tess…" I said as I yawned, feeling myself getting tired. No matter how much I wanted to keep on driving, so I can get to Vincent and rescue him, I know it wouldn't do me any good if I fell asleep at the wheel.

"I was just thinking about that…"

"Don't you ever stop thinking about food…?" Tess teased and I shake my head thinking this is going to be a long six or seven hours with those two. I can only imagine how they are going to get a long when it's Tess's turn to drive. Not very likely and if I'm lucky at all, maybe I'll manage to get some sleep.

At the next stop sign, I make a right as garmin is directing me and it's then that I notice a McDonald's ahead on the same side of the road. I put on my turn signal…

"Is McDonald's okay with you two…?"

"Yeah."

"Yep and happy here can get a Happy Meal…" Tess said jokingly, giving JT a pat on the shoulder. JT looked like he was about to say something but then slumped back against the seat, deciding not to say anything at all. I shake my head as I wondered if those two would ever stop their bickering.

**Tess**

After McDonalds I found myself taking my turn to drive, therefore putting up with JT. If I'm honest with myself, he isn't that bad of a guy and I don't know why it is that I tease him like I do. To my disappointment he did not get a happy meal, but a cheeseburger and some fries instead.

Looking back in the rear view mirror, I noticed Cat had her legs propped up along the back seat, and her head snuggled against, what I'm assuming to be one of Vincent's sweatshirts and I frown a little as I thought. She's gone through so much and only to have him taken away from her, the one guy that truly has been making her completely happy, gone and she couldn't stop him from being taken away from her. I couldn't help but admire how strong she is being, I don't know if I could be that strong if something happened like that to me. If I had the love of my life taken away from me. I then look over to JT and he nods his head, as if he knows what I'm thinking. I then say softly to him, hoping that Catherine doesn't hear me.

"We have to get him back JT…" I said with confidence in my voice and JT nods his head.

"We will Tess."

"I don't think Cat would be able to survive without him."

"I know, it's the same for Vincent. He'd rather die than live without her…"

"I think the feeling is mutual with Cat…" I told him as I glanced back at her sleeping form in the backseat. I almost jump a little as I felt JT's hand lying on top of my hand that's resting in my lap, and he laces his fingers with mine. Some reason, I did not pull away.

"We'll get him back Tess…" JT said as he gave my hand a squeeze and I left it there, I don't know why but I liked the feeling his touch gave me.

* * *

**Vincent**

It feels like it's been hours after they took some of my DNA samples and I now sat here in my cage. Occasionally they would bring me food and water, sometimes I ate it, other times, well other times I just simply wasn't hungry.

I've examined the cage that they have me in thoroughly, hoping to find some weak spot in it so that way I might have a chance at escape, but unfortunately there wasn't and I would just have to sit here and wait, wait for someone to come and get me out. Naturally I would be able to get myself out, that is if I could get my adrenaline pumping the beast would come out, but they made sure of that fact. That I wouldn't beast out on them, which is by injecting me with whatever chemicals, medicine they can to reduce my adrenaline.

Maybe with any luck, by now Catherine would have found Muirfield's location, wherever it is and somehow I sensed that we weren't in New York City, even New York anymore. I'm sure Muirfield keeps itself a very low profile, that way it would make it near to impossible for anyone to find them.

So I just sat here, with my back slumped against the cage that held me prisoner, as I slept, ate, didn't sleep at all. My only thoughts were of Catherine. Wishing that I could tell her how much I love her. Hold her in my arms and never let her go.

* * *

**Tess**

Towards the evening JT and I decided it would be best to stop and stay in a hotel room for the night, get some rest and set out once again in the morning and hopefully in the evening by tomorrow, we would arrive at Muirfield's location. We let Cat sleep all the way to the hotel, and though I hated to wake her, I gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up…" Cat sat up in a sitting position, swinging her legs off of the backseat."

"Is it my turn?" I shake my head.

"We're staying at a hotel tonight…"

"But shouldn't we…"

"We need a good nights rest Cat…" Cat nods her head agreeing with me as she gets out of the car and slips on Vincent's sweatshirt over her head, pulling it close around her body as she crosses her arms and yawns a little. "Where's…"

"Handsome?" Cat grins a little and nods her head. "He's getting us a room."

"You like him don't you?" Cat said, surprising me a little as she lightly elbows me in the side. I shake my head right away.

"No. I. Don't." I told her. Cat rolled her eyes.

"Oh one of these days you'll admit it…" Cat told me and I couldn't help but question myself. Did I like him? No, that couldn't possibly be true.

* * *

**What did you guys think? What do you think about JT and Tess maybe starting to like each other? Thoughts/opinions on that? Reviews are greatly appreciated and help keep this story going. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You All for all of your reviews. You guys are the best. **

**On another note: I won't be able to post another chapter until next weekend. But never fear, I will be back with a new chapter as soon as I can. Please don't forget to review. They definitely help keep this story going. **

* * *

**Catherine**

"I call the bed, handsome here…" Tess said motioning her hand at JT, "he can have the couch." Tess said as she pointed at the small couch that's sitting near the bed and I shake my head as I couldn't help but giggle a little, when I noticed the look on JT's face.

Tess may say that she doesn't like JT or doesn't have feelings for him, but I think she's lying to herself when she says that. I could be wrong, but I highly doubted it. That's because, Tess is known to tease someone when she likes him, as it's her strange way of flirting. I yawn a little as I brush my hair back out of my face, driving can really take a toll on you. I thought as JT argued back at Tess.

"Why is it that I always get the couch?" He complained.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's cause you kindly offered Cat and I to have the bed…earlier." Tess said, even though I'm sure he didn't, and JT soon confirmed my theory on that matter. Unfortunately we were unable to get a hotel room that had to beds, so I do remember that JT said he would sleep on the couch, but I wasn't about to get into their little quarrel.

"I did not!" JT insisted, sounding a little frustrated, as I thought, I guess that car trip made him al little on the grumpy side. Tess then turned to look at me for help, to be on her side, and my first thought was, nope I don't want to be any part of their little quarrel.

"Cat, didn't he just tell you…" I shake my head and put my hands up in surrender.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this, I'll let you guys figure this out while I take a much needed shower…and it doesn't matter where I sleep, rather it's the bad or couch." I said which caused Tess to glare at me, as I started making my way towards the bathroom, grabbing my pajamas along the way. The pajamas, which Vincent had gotten me for my birthday, that still…I brought them up to my nose and sniffed…that still smelled like him. No you don't Catherine, don't you go there and start crying, I thought as I took off my shirt and pants and stepped into the shower, feeling the freshness of the shower as my mind wondered onto Vincent and I hoped that we could make it to him in time, I couldn't live without him.

**JT**

I swear Tess can be so annoying at times that she just drives me completely insane, that I start mumbling things and acting all nervous, for really no reason at all. As she handed me a few sheets for the couch that I'm apparently sleeping on tonight, our hands brushed against the other and I couldn't help but think back to earlier in the car when for some reason that I don't even know why I did it, or what urged me to, but I just felt curious about what it would be like to hold her hand in mine, and to my great surprise she didn't pull back like I thought she would have. I'm glad she didn't, her not pulling away also meant that she wanted me to hold her hand as well. Was I starting to have feelings for…?"

"What are you looking at?" Tess asked me as she handed me a pillow from the bed. I shake my head not realizing that I'm staring right at her. She raises her eyebrow at me. "JT?"

"Nothing. Nothing." I mumbled. Tess rolled her eyes at me before grabbing the TV remote on the table beside the dresser. I tried to reach for it first, but she was quicker than I.

"Hey, I wanted that."

"You were to slow…" Tess said as she flopped onto the bed, switching on the control, and started buzzing through the channels.

"I'll make you a deal then…"

"Nope I'm not up for deals…"

"Even if this one involved me sleeping on the couch?" Tess then tossed the remote to me and I caught it.

"To bad I didn't have my x-box." I muttered as I found nothing good on, deciding to give the remote back to Tess. I got my laptop out of my back and started looking on more research for the place they are keeping Vincent hostage.

"You do know, that we will have to come with a rescue plan…"

"Thought we had one…" Tess mumbled. I shake my head, as I thought, girls drive me crazy sometimes.

"We do, but not one once we get there. This place is bound to have security cameras, body guards everywhere, traps are a possibility even…"

"Wow, don't act so smart JT." Tess commented and I roll my eyes at her. "Hey, What are you looking at?" Tess asked me as she took notice of my opening up my lap top.

"I'm looking to see if I can find out any information on this old factory, it's surroundings, looking at what we are dealing with."

"Good plan…"

"Now you agree?"

"Oh…"

** Catherine**

"So you guys finally came up with a solution?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom and noticed the two of them…working together?"

"Cute pajamas." Tess commented and I shake my head

"What are you two looking at?" I asked as I came up behind them and leaned forward on the table, looking at the computer screen.

"Well, IT…

"JT."

"Whatever…"

"Tess…" I said.

"Okay, fine JT, here thinks we need to come up with a rescue plan…" I nod my head in understanding.

"I'm sure we will have to deal with security cameras…."

"We could dress up as one of them…"

"After we kick their ass…" Tess said. I nod my head again.

"Yes…"

"That might actually work, but we will have to lure them away from the building, and away from the security camera surroundings…won't do us any good if we are noticed changing into their body guards clothing, not only that but the fight alone…"

"Alright…"

"I think we should also split up, we'll have better luck in finding Vincent…"

"We can have our cells on…."

"What happens once we get to Vincent? We still have to escape…" Tess said.

"Really? I didn't know that…" JT said.

"Guys are you really going too…" I said.

"Sorry…" Tess mumbled.

"I think we have a great plan so far…" I said to them and I then said, just as I yawned a little. "I'm going to get some rest."

"I'll be turning in shortly." Tess said as she turned her attention back on the screen, looking at it with JT. I shake my head as I turned around and crawled into the bed, pulling the sheets up to my shoulders and I thought, we have a good plan so far, it's a start anyways and even though it's a start, it just had to work. We're coming Vincent. I'm coming…hold on just hold on for me and don't give up. I need you. I thought, just as sleep over took me.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Thoughts on JT and Tess becoming a couple? Any thoughts on the rescue plan for Vincent and what would you guys like to see happen during that whole scene, for it is coming up within the next few chapters. **

**I can't wait until they give us a promo... **


	8. Chapter 8

**...and I'm back! Here's the next chapter for I'll Find You! I'm sorry that it's short, but I thought that it's better than no update. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next two, three days. Sometimes life gets in the way of VinCat world. If it were my choice. I'd live in the fantasy world versus reality. What would you pick? **

* * *

**Tess**

"Hey sleepy head…wake up…" I said as I threw a pillow over at JT, which startled him, and he almost rolled off of the bed, I couldn't help but laugh. Of course he glared at me for throwing the pillow at him, but it was just too tempting and I had to do it.

"Can one of you do me a favor and just admit it you have feelings for the other?" I turned around and sent a glare in Cat's direction as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not happening…" JT mumbled. I nod my head at him in agreement.

"What he said…"

"So you say…" Cat said as she zipped her suitcase shut. I shake my head as I stand up from the bed and walk over to Cat, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the hotel room, leaving JT to get ready to leave.

"Tess…what are you…?" Cat said as she shook my arm off of hers after we walked outside and I shut the hotel door behind us. I crossed my arms and leaned my back against the window.

"Tess, what?"

"Cat, where did you get the idea at all that I had feelings for…IT…I mean he's so not my type…?"

"You mean JT right?"

"JT…IT whatever…"

"So you do like him?"

"Cat...!" She throws her hands up and said.

"If you didn't like him Tess, why would you be flirting with him?"

"I am…"

"See…you do like him…"

"I don't…."

"Just admit it and Tess…" Cat said as she started to open the door but decided there was more to say here.

"Yes?"

"For the record, JT's not that bad of a guy…"

**Catherine**

I said as I gave Tess a small smile before walking inside, leaving her to her thoughts on JT. I know she has feelings for him, besides when she likes a guy she tends to flirt with them, by teasing them, and well she's definitely teasing JT also and the same goes with him for her.

"JT?" I pause. "Are you…?"

"I'm ready…" I smile at JT and he smiles back as he surprisingly pulls me in for a hug, rubbing circles on the small of my back. It's like somehow I he knew I needed that small hug, which gave me even more strength. "We'll get him back Catherine…" I nod my head against his shoulder, before saying.

"I know. I know we will JT." JT then released me from the hug and I gave him another small smile before I said. "After we kick some Muirfield butt…"

"What about kicking butt?" Tess said as she walked in, grabbing her backpack and pillow that lay on the bed. JT shrugs his shoulders.

"Just talking about kicking Muirfield's butt…"

"We should do it after dusk tonight…we will be in the city around that time right?"

**JT**

I nod my head at Catherine, confirming her answer. "Right. So that'll give us a few hours to make sure we have well laid out plan." I said as I looked at both Tess and Cat.

"Are we ready then?" Tess asked Catherine and I. I look at Cat and suddenly I find myself admiring her strength as I thought. She's putting up a good front during all of this. I know how much she loves Vincent and can easily see the connection that those two share. Therefore I can't begin to imagine what they both must be feeling inside. I have my thoughts but they won't even come close.

"IT?" Tess questioned me and I glare at her again.

"It's J…"

"Yeah, yeah I know, it's J…" Cat then stepped in the middle of us and put her hands up.

"Enough, the both of you, seriously it'll be a whole lot easier if you two would just admit your feelings for the other, wouldn't that be so much easier than this constant bickering?" Catherine said.

"Yes…" Tess agreed with her.

"Yes what?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"No...I…never…" I said, startled by her question.

"Told you…" Tess mumbled to Cat, hoping I wouldn't hear her, but I did.

"Think fast JT…" Cat said as she tossed me the keys to the car.

"I take it I'm driving first…"

"Yep." Tess said and I shook my head as I followed Catherine and Tess out of our hotel room and I couldn't help but think, women, they just drive me crazy sometimes.

* * *

**Like I said,I know it's short. What did you think of it anyways? Review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of your reviews, they really do help keep this story going. Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

**Catherine**

After driving for hours, we finally reached our destination, where Muirfield is keeping Vincent, a prisoner. Just the thought of him in a cage makes me want to latch at their throats. Not wanting to get to close to the building, I turned off the car after parking a few feet away from the building that is supposedly keeping Vincent hostage.

I then lean back against my seat, as I take a minute just to breath thinking, I'm going to get him out of there today, I'm so close to Vincent, but yet so far away, cause who knows exactly what we will all have to go through in order to get to him and even when we do get to Vincent, rescuing him isn't going to be easy.

All that I know is that we're going to have to be quick, and watch that we aren't careless, if we make a wrong move, just one wrong move, well Vincent or Tess, JT and I will have to pay for it. One thing I knew for sure though, for certain is that I'm going to make darn sure that we all get out of this place alive and leave rest of Muirfield if with any luck we can blow the place up. As I thought on that last thought, I began to wonder if we should keep one of them alive, the head of Muirfield more specifically so that way he can in a strange way help us give Vincent his freedom and not only that but so everyone who lost someone due to project Muirfield can know everything that had happened.

No matter what though, the only thing on my mind right now is rescuing Vincent and if we get lucky in keeping on of Muirfield's men alive well, we will take him with us, and turn him, but if we can't, getting Vincent out of there is top priority, cause I simply couldn't live without. I needed him like I needed the air to breathe.

"So this is it…" I said as I drifted out of my thoughts and said that to no one in particular. JT just nods his head as he folds his map away and puts it in the glove department.

"According to the map and GPS this is the coordinates where Muirfield's location is."

"Everyone know the plan, right?" I asked as I looked between Tess and JT.

"Yep. You and me go in there, kick some butt, while scaredy cat stays here plays body guard…"

"Hey! I'm made out of tougher stuff than you can imagine…" JT explained.

"Some how I doubt that, but whatever, I'm just laying out the plan…" Tess said and I rolled my eyes at the both of them, as I thought, why wouldn't they just shut up and kiss already?

"Guys, really now's not the time to be bickering, this is serious…" I said trying to reason with them.

"At least someone has her head thinking straight…" JT mumbled.

"First we have to find a door and make it in without being notice…" I said, in order to stop them bickering any further.

"Cat you have considered he might not be here, that this might not be…." I nod my head knowing that JT's right…

"JT…really you're going to do that to her now?"

"I just don't want to get her hopes up…"

"Oh look who's…"

"AS I WAS SAYING…!" I start to say a little louder, so I can get both JT and Tess's attention back on me instead of them attacking each other. "JT, you'll have your cell on…"

"Actually I have something better in mind…now where did I put them…" JT mumbled as I arch my eyebrows at him while he pulls out a few wires with what looks like headsets attached onto them, almost like wired mics, with a walkie-talkie effect to them.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed…" Tess said.

"Whatever…" JT mumbled at Tess as he handed us a both a pair.

"Do they work?" JT rolled his eyes.

"Of course they work, do you actually think I'd give you broken walk-talkie's?" Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe…"

"Well, trust me they are working, I thought this way we can actually communicate and their range is actually really good, like up to five miles."

"Impressive…"

"Tess…" She rolled her eyes at me as she clipped on her mic on her ear.

"You might also find these handy too, if you can't open a door or something…" JT said as he handed Tess and I each a small package…."

"Are these what I think they are?"

"Homemade bombs…"

"Where'd you learn all of this?"

"I'm a biochemist remember?"

"Now I do." Tess said as she took the small homemade bomb from JT and slipped it into her pack. "Anything else you got with you?"

"That should do it, you two have the guns…"

"You have one too right?" I asked JT, wanting to make sure he had something that he could protect himself with. JT nods his head and moves his jacket back a little so that I could see the gun strapped onto his belt. I then look from JT to Tess and said. "You ready?" Tess nods her head.

"Ready to kick some Muirfield ass." Tess replied. I nod my head at Tess and look back over at JT, frowning slightly.

"Hey, don't worry about me Cat, I'll be fine…"

"You sure…?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why don't you and Tess go and bring our Vincent back?" I nod my head and smile at JT before stepping out of the car.

"Tess, you coming?" I asked her.

"I am, I just…forgot to…" Tess said and what surprised me next is within that last second Tess had planted her lips on JT's for a brief kiss, before quickly getting out of the car as she looked at me and said.

"Okay, I'm all set…" She said, acting like what happened a few seconds ago, didn't actually happen. I shake my head and smile at her as I said.

"So I was right, wasn't I?" I started to say as we began to walk towards the building.

"Right about what?"

"Oh come on Tess, don't act so oblivious…you clearly have feelings for JT…"

* * *

**Did you guys see that one coming? What did you think? Don't forget to review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter of I'll find you. I will probably have more frequent updates as I am done with my first rough draft of my novel. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. Don't forget to review as the reviews really help keep this story going.**

* * *

**Catherine**

Tess and I made a clear passage down the block without being noticed, but as we got closer to the building, I knew it wouldn't be that easy for us once we were inside, even when we came face to face with the entrance, there are bound to be security guards. Muirfield after all wouldn't be so careless into letting their entrance be unguarded, would they? If they did, then we definitely had some luck on our side, but I had my doubts.

Tess and I paused when we heard voices around the corner of a brick building, and I pressed my back against the wall. I started to pull out my gun, but then felt Tess's hand on top of mine, preventing me from doing so. I arched my eyebrow at her. She shook her head and put a finger up to her lips and what surprised me next she took off her jacket, and shirt, leaving her black tank top on.

"Tess, what are you?" I started to ask her. She winked at me and said.

"You'll see…"As she started walking around the corner.

**Tess**

"Hey, boys…" I said in my best sexy accent as I started walking towards them and I got the exact reaction I wanted to get as one of them dropped their jaws, clearly they weren't expecting a woman to show up. "I was hoping one of you could help me out here…you see I'm a little lost…" I said as I gave them a somewhat of a sad smile that I hoped they would buy and they did. The taller one cleared his throat and said.

"Of course we can help you, where are you headed?"

"I'm looking for…" I started to say as I approached the taller one, and wrapped my arms around his neck, which he surprised me by letting me do so. I winked over at the other guard as I turned my attention back on the one I currently had my arms around.

"Where are you headed Miss?"

"I'm looking for the Hampton Inn? Apparently I lost my way when I went out for a drink at a local bar…" I told him as I leaned in closer, my lips inches from his…

"Um…it's…" He started to say that's when I yelled…

"CAT NOW!" I yelled, as I slammed my leg up where it would hurt him the most, before giving him a good punch, knocking him unconscious.

**Catherine**

I came around the corner and gave the other guy a few good punches before he even had a chance to land one on me. I looked up at Tess and smirked at her.

"Good work, partner…"

"It was only my best…and it's such a shame, he was rather good looking…" Tess said, grinning a little.

"Now what?"

"Plan A?" Tess said and we stripped the men of their uniforms to dress as one of the guards, taking their nametags along with the uniforms. My nametag currently read, Derek and Tess well she had Shane. After stripping the guards of their uniforms, and we then dragged them around the corner near the dumpsters.

"Ready when you are Shane…" I told Tess and she then kicked the door open and I immediately pulled out my gun and had it at the ready. We're coming Vincent. I kept on saying in my mind as I thought, please let him be here, please let him be alive.

We didn't even make it around the next corner, without having some guards coming in at us and I quickly put my gun, remembering the fact that I had to act like one of them.

"Shane, Derek, you're not off duty yet…" I looked at Tess and she said.

"The boss wanted to talk to us, in fact, he sent us to get you two to guard the entrance while we had a little chat…" The two other guards looked at each other before looked back at us and then nodded their heads.

"Very well then. Don't be too long." They said and the second they passed us; Tess and I started walking again.

"This is easier than I thought it would be…" I told her.

"We're not there yet, we don't even know where they keep him…" Just as Tess said those last few words a few more guards came by. This is our chance. I thought as we stopped in front of the men with white coats on.

"Excuse us, we need to deliver a message to the boss…I always seem to get lost in this building, where's his office again?"

"Take the next right, follow the flight of stairs to level twelve, make another left, then right and you'll be at his office…" Then they continued on their way. I continued following Tess. Just then I heard a low beeping sound in the clip that's on my ear.

"Are you in?" JT's voice whispered.

"Yes…we're getting closer to the boss's corners…" I muttered.

"Be careful…"

"We will be…"

"JT?" Tess muttered to me and I nod my head. I couldn't help but notice the slight little smile that formed on Tess's face when she said his name. Within a few moments we were walking up the flight of steps, well we were more so running up them, taking two at a time. As we stepped onto the last step, the last thing I expected to see was a clear window, with a cage in the middle of the room and there, in that very cage with his back slumped against the back of the cage was…

"VINCENT!"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Catherine**

He looked up instantly the second I yelled his name, what had they done to him, I asked myself as Tess and I walked quickly to the door. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, I started kicking at it, and slammed my body against the door, but it wasn't any use. Tess tried as well, but she had just about the same amount of luck that I had with trying to open the door. I sigh and thought so close but I can't get in, I'm so close. It's then that I noticed the card slider to be able to get into the door.

"Tess, look in your pockets…" I motioned my hands towards the card slider and Tess didn't need to ask any questions as she started to search through her pockets.

"Ah huh…" I said as I pulled out an ID card and slid it. I didn't waste a second when I heard the click, indicating that the door is open and I ran inside, towards the cage that held Vincent captive, grasping the bars of his cage.

"Vincent…."

"Catherine…" Vincent whispered my name, as he looked up at me. He sounded so weak, and I hated just thinking about what they did to him in here and from the looks of it, lots of needles were poked at him and he looked malnutrition as well.

"I'm here Vincent…It's okay, I'm here." I told him, and Vincent moved over to the side of the cage that I'm on, putting his hands on top of mine and I was reminded of how much I missed his touch. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay…" I said as I reached my hand inside to caress the side of his face. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek.

"It's not safe Catherine, you need to get out…" Before I replied Tess said.

"Cat we need to move…" I nod my head before turning back to Vincent as I caress his face once more.

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay Vincent? JT is waiting for us a few blocks away from here."

"You should go…." I shake my head as I stood up and helped Tess look around for the lock to open Vincent's cage.

"I'm not leaving you Vincent. Do you know…." Vincent shook his head.

"Catherine you and Tess need to get out of here."

"NO! NOT. WITHOUT. YOU!" I said sternly as I quickly walked back over to the cage and grasped the bars tighter. "I'm not leaving you Vincent, please tell me where the lock is to unlock this cage, do you know where it is."

"Catherine…"

"Vincent I'm not leaving without you…" I said and finally Vincent gave in and pointed over towards the red button and I wondered how in the world I didn't notice it any sooner. I nod my head at Tess and she runs over to the button and gives it a good hit with her hand and instantly I heard clicks. The second the doors opened to Vincent's cage, I ran inside and helped him stand up, putting his arm around my shoulder for support. "I'm going to get you out of here Vincent." I told him sternly and we walked out of the cage. I turned to look at Tess.

"Go and check to make sure the way is clear Tess and check in with JT as well…"

"Catherine, I…." Vincent started to say.

"Sh Vincent, it's okay, I'm going to get us both out of here…Tess too." I told him as I pressed my lips to his ever so gently and I felt him return the kiss.

"It's not safe…"

"It's okay Vincent, I won't let them hurt you again…" I said as I start walking towards the door.

"Cat, it's clear…" My eyes widened in surprise and I yell.

"TESS! BEHIND YOU!" I yelled as I pulled out my gun while keeping a hold of Vincent with my other hand. Tess swung around just in time to give the bodyguard a good, and strong kick that knocked him out right away flat onto the floor.

"TESS!" I yelled just as someone managed to put their hands over top of Tess's mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"Let. Her. Go. Or I'll shoot." I said as I pointed my gun at the body guard who immediately let Tess go, she gagged for a second, catching her breath and almost got a hold of the other guy before he took off running yelling "Tress passers!"

"Thanks for that…." Tess said and I nod my head.

"No problem, but we better hurry…" Tess nods her head as we walk as fast as we can with Vincent being weak as he is. Reaching the stairs we start climbing down them, so far not running into anyone.

**Tess**

"JT…we got him, do you have the bombs all set? If all goes well we will be out in ten…" I said as I continued down the steps, helping Cat with Vincent who seemed so weak that he could barely walk and it sickened me as I thought of what they were doing to him here while he was held prisoner. What kind of sick people were they?

We then rounded the corner and took another right and just when I saw the door to our exit in plain sight, just when we were almost there, three men stepped in front of us. I was prepared to shoot, but then a voice spoke.

"Put your gun down, or this one dies…" My eyes widen in surprise to see JT being held in handcuffs and I immediately froze as I felt my hand let go of the gun, dropping it onto the floor. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I met JT's gaze, fearing what would happen to him, wishing I'd told him how I felt about him. Now I might not get the chance to tell him.

**Catherine**

I held onto Vincent tightly, even though his weight was practically crushing me, knowing that I would rather die than to let him be held captive with these people. I feared for JT and what would happen to him. I looked behind me just as I heard some footsteps and a man that looked like he is in his sixties started walking towards us.

"You know I was beginning to wonder when you would show up Catherine Chandler." My eyes widen in surprise.

"How do you know…?"

"How do I know who you are? Well that one is easy my dear Catherine, I'm your father…." I gave the man a cold look.

"You lie." I spat as I shifted Vincent a little bit.

"As much as I think you wish that were true, it's not Catherine. I am your biological father."

"Don't believe him Cat." Tess said and I didn't believe. If he were any kind of father, then why would he hide from me all of these years? Why would he take away the man I love and do this to him? No it just couldn't possibly be true. My father is lying in the hospital bed and I had to give him some of my blo…wait a minute the nurse said that there was something wrong with my blood and my father was going to tell me something that day, was this the something he was going to tell me? That he's really not my father? I shake my head, I would not, believe anything this man said.

"You're lying…"

"I wish it were…"

"It if were true, and if you had any heart at all, why would you do this to me? Why didn't you ever show up and tell me years ago that you're my father? Not only that but any father of mine wouldn't be involved in something like this, does experiments on people, takes away soldiers lives. More importantly, you wouldn't take away the man I love more than anything in the world. You…" I started to say, feeling enraged and angry that I just wanted to explode at this man that called himself my father. It just couldn't be true. I wouldn't believe it.

"Catherine…."

"If you have any heart at all and if you're my father like you say you are, then let us all go…."

"I'm sorry I can't do that…"

"Give me one good damn reason why you can't…" Just then we heard a bunch of sirens outside, police cars and I looked up at Tess and she shrugged her shoulders, I didn't know what was going on but it was enough that it distracted the men along with my so called father that Tess was able to free JT and he helped her surprisingly kick some butt and just as we were about to escape the door swung open and I came face to face with someone I never thought I'd be so glad to see in my life, looking over at Tess she clearly was surprised as well.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Sorry I know another cliffy. Hopefully I will have a chapter updated tomorrow. Review? Thoughts on who do you think Cat and Tess were both surprised to see? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter beasties! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. **

* * *

**Tess**

"Joe?" I said, shocked that he is here, of all places. How in the world did he even find us? I mean we are practically out of state, miles away from home, but yet he is here and in perfect timing as well. It's then that I notice a few others from the precinct that followed him from behind as they came inside the building. He looked at me, giving me a look that had relief on it that I'm okay before tearing his gaze off of me and then turning to look at Cat's father, which I still couldn't believe, nor did I want to believe that to be true. I'm sure Cat felt the same way.

"Richard Henderson?" Joe said and the man known as Richard looked up and had a look of fear on his face. I smirked, he knew he was doomed and no matter what he tried he would not be able to escape, we had him cornered, him and his men. Project Muirfield would be no more after today. Joe snapped his fingers at his men to go ahead and handcuff Richard Henderson. He then turned and looked at him. "You're under the arrest for the murder of the soldiers who were all apart of project Muirfield." Richard then bolted, but I quickly stepped in front of him and grabbed a hold of his arms, preventing him from going any further.

"Not so fast there, buddy." Richard Henderson stopped struggling against my hold, knowing that it's completely pointless now, to try anything at all. Back then he might have thought he could've escaped, but he shouldn't have underestimated me. One of the advantages of being a female detective, I believe we have greater chances of catching up to the perp and getting them, before they expect us to.

"Nice work Tess." Joe said as he came up to me and then put handcuffs on Richard.

"Joe, I, how did you even…?" Cat asked after he hand cuffed Richard and I looked at her and back to Joe, wondering the exact same thing.

"Wait a minute, are you Joe, as in ex-boyfriend Joe?" JT asked, looking surprised and maybe a little confused, and dare a say it, a hint of anger in his eyes? Has JT been listening in on Cat's and mine conversations?

I turned to look at JT and sent him a glare, which he asked no more questions after that. Joe looked at me and winked, making me blush and reminding me the effects that he has on me, even though he saved our butts today, I wouldn't go back to him, whatever him and I had, it's over. Especially since I started to have feelings for JT lately, and I couldn't help but notice that they might be a bit stronger feelings than I ever felt for Joe. I know it's too early to tell, but I can already tell I never felt this way about anyone before. With JT, it's just, I don't know, things are different. I'm happier. Joe brings me out of my thoughts when he answers Cat's question.

"You know Tess, you really should remember to log out of your computer when you leave your desk…besides." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I kind of knew something else was up with you, that you were keeping something from me, and especially when you broke things off with me."

My jaw almost dropped as I wasn't expecting Joe to ever mention anything about our relationship in public, let alone when some of my co-workers are within earshot. I looked over at Cat and Vincent, which Vincent seemed to be a little better, from being able to move around a little more as he is standing on his own now. Cat however stayed close to him, then again who could blame her, they've been separated for quite sometime, I can only begin to imagine how they are feeling right now. Relieved? Happy? Probably a lot of emotions.

A few minutes passed and Joe and his men had taken away Richard Henderson in handcuffs and some of his men had taken the others that worked for Henderson, taking them to the cop cars. Joe then walked over to Cat and Vincent. JT immediately walked over to him, stepping in front of both Cat and Vincent.

"You can't take him away, Vincent, he's not…he didn't have any…" Joe chuckled as he landed a hand on JT's shoulder.

**Catherine**

"JT Forbes, right?" JT nods his head. "Well Mr. Forbes, I think you can relax, cause I'm not here to arrest Mr. Keller. I only want to help him get his life back on track …" Joe said and I couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"Joe I can't begin to…" I start to say, as I swallowed a lump in my throat, willing myself not to cry, cause I could feel tears of happiness beginning to run down my cheeks. I reached my hand up and wiped one of them away and finished saying. "I'm so…" I started to say before Vincent cut in.

"I can't begin to thank you so much sir…" Vincent said and I reached over to take a hold of Vincent's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"No thanks needed. The person you really should be thanking is Tess. If she had shut down her computer on her desk, I would not be here." Vincent turned and gave Tess a small grin.

"You're welcome." Tess said.

"We will also make sure that those men pay for the crimes that they've done to all the soldiers…."

"What about Richard Henderson?" I asked, as I felt even though I hated that my supposedly biological father is the head of Muirfield, I still had questions and those questions demanded answers. I wanted him to do a DNA test, and I wanted proof that what he says is true. That he is my father, even though I feared the answer I would get, I wanted to know the truth. Joe looked at me and arched an eyebrow in question. He's probably thinking I'm crazy, and not thinking straight.

"I'm sure he has a good many years in prison, perhaps the rest of his lifetime…you don't need to worry about him. He can't hurt anyone, anymore Cat."

"I know he won't Joe, but if I may, I'd like, question him?"

"Whatever for? Isn't it enough he's going to be locked away…I thought that that's what you wanted Cat?" JT said exclaimed, it's then that I realize that he doesn't even know about the fact that Richard Henderson is my father.

"Cat?" Joe questioned me. I looked over at Tess and she nods her head. I then turn my attention back on Joe as I cleared my throat and said.

"I do and Joe I'm glad and forever will be thankful that you were here at the right time and helped us out, even though I lied, that Tess and I both lied to you, didn't tell you what was going on. I hope you understand that we couldn't, for Vincent's safety…"

"I understand that Cat. I do, I can see that you care a great deal about him…but why do you want to question Henderson?"

" Joe I really don't know how your going to believe me, hell I don't even know if I believe it yet myself, which is why I want to question him, but Joe, Richard Henderson is my biological father…"

"Oh my god, Cat, that can't possibly…there's no way, isn't your dad in the hospital?"

"I know, Joe, I know, that why I want some answers from Richard Henderson himself…my father was coming to tell me something that day that he got run over with a car, maybe that's what he was going to tell me? Maybe not, but I want answers Joe."

"I understand Cat and if you want to question him, you may do that…"

"Thank you, Joe…" I muttered.

"Meanwhile, I think you should get that man of yours taken care of…" Joe said as he looked up at Vincent. "He looks like he could use a good meal and some much needed rest, I don't know what they did to him in there, but…"

"How'd you…" I asked Joe.

"Like I said, I have my ways Chandler…" I nod my head as I give Vincent's hand a squeeze, that I hadn't let go of, not wanting to let go of his hand for fear if I did he would somehow disappear.

"Well, I'd best be on my way, we got a good many hours to drive till home, then we have to take care of these guys. I will make sure you get your time to question him Chandler."

"Thank you Joe." I said.

"Tess, you coming with us?" Joe asked just as we are walking out of the building. She looked at me and then to JT and I knew then what she would say to him, that he wouldn't be too happy about, but eventually he would get over it and see that she has moved on.

"I'll stop by the precinct when we get home Joe. We most likely won't be home until tomorrow sometime." Joe nods his head as he looks over at JT briefly then back to Tess, I don't know why or how, but I think Joe knows something is going on between those two.

"Alright, if that's what you want, I'll see you when you get back in New York. Be safe." Joe said.

"Thanks for understanding Joe…" I told him. Joe nods his head and opens the door to his car and before he slides in Tess yells. "Oh and Joe?"

"Yes, Tess?"

"Thanks for snooping on my computer…."

"My pleasure." Joe replied and shut the car door as he turned on the engine and drove away, and the other's soon followed him.

It's in that moment that I wrap my arms around Vincent, and instantly I felt him pulling me close to him, holding me tightly like he never wanted to let me go.

"Catherine…" He mumbled.

**Tess**

I watch Catherine and Vincent embrace each other and I couldn't help but form a small smile and I then walk over to JT.

"I think that's our cue to um…" I said as I brushed past JT, taking a hold of his arm and dragging him along with me. Sometimes guys are just clueless to moments like these and why he should just let his best friend be. He needs to be with Catherine right now.

"Yeah, we should…" JT mumbled as he shook his arm from my hold. "I'm fully capable of walking, you know…" He said as we walked around the corner, started heading back towards the car to give Vincent and Catherine a moment alone. A moment I know that they both needed.

"Really? I didn't know that IT."

"Really I think you would get it straight by now, it's JT…" We stopped walking once we reached the car. Before I could say anything JT said something that I really wasn't quite expecting him to say.

"Um, if you want to go back to Joe, Tess, I totally, ah understand…" I roll my eyes and turn around and JT stopped right in front of me.

"JT, honestly if you think I want to go back to Joe, you must be crazy, either that or not thinking, which could be possible…that man is not worth the time of my day…"

"What, you mean…you?" JT said, somewhat speechless and I couldn't help but think, guys they really can be clueless sometimes. Why is it women these days always seem to have to make the first move.

"If that kiss didn't give you the hint back there in the car before Cat and I went in to get Vincent, then I…" I said as I couldn't help it but lean in to kiss JT on the lips to prove to him that I did not want, to go back to Joe, even if he did save our butts this time. Soon I felt JT respond and wrap his arms around me, and I wrapped mine around his neck, pulling him closer to me. What seemed too soon, we pulled apart.

"Wow…" JT mumbled.

"You can say that again…"

"Wo…" I put a finger to his lips.

"But you don't have to …"

"But I thought you said…" JT argued back.

"It was, oh never mind lets wait in the car for Vincent and Catherine."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review? The next chapter should be up soon! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Vincent**

"I missed you so much Catherine…" I said softly as I continued to hold Catherine in my arms, for fear if I were to let her go she would disappear and I would be back in that dreaded cage, thinking I would never so her again. I felt her hugging me back just as tightly as she snuggled her face into the crook of her shoulder. I missed her so much, more than she could possibly ever know.

"I'd thought I'd never see you again…." She responded, as she lifted her face from my shoulder and looked up at me, with a small smile on her face. Reaching her hand up to my face she caressed the side of my face and I closed my eyes against her soothing touch. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again…" She said. I leaned in to kiss her, brushed my lips against hers before claiming her lips. She responded instantly and I put all the passion I could into that one kiss. It's then that I heard my stomach grumble reminding me that I haven't eaten in a long time and I felt Catherine pull away from our kiss.

"Someone's hungry…"

"Sorry…" I mumbled. She shook her head.

"Don't be Vincent."

"Not about that, but about everything, everything I put you…" Catherine turned around and faced me as she put her finger to my lips, and she had that determination look in her eyes.

"Vincent Keller I love you and I think by now you should realize that I would do anything for you, I can't live with out you. Besides none of this is your fault. It's Muirfields and they're going to pay for what they did." Catherine said as she linked her arm with mine and we started walking towards the car. I can't begin to explain how I feel seeing Catherine again, feeling her touch, being able to hold her in my arms and kiss her. It's something I thought I would never get to do, but here she is, walking right beside me, her arm linked with mine, and Muirfield's been taken away, sentenced to prison for the rest of their miserable lives, all thanks to Catherine, well more so Tess for forgetting to shut down her computer when she found my location.

"Vincent, are you okay? You're pretty quiet?" Catherine asked me. I turn to look at her.

"I'm okay, I just, I can't believe you're here and…" Catherine then wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close to her and my arms automatically responded as they hugged her close to me.

"Hey, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere Vincent…" Catherine whispered. I kissed the top of her head, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere, nonetheless it still felt good to hear her say those words.

"I'm so glad you're here, you're the only thing I thought of that kept me going…I somehow knew you wouldn't give up finding me…" Catherine lifted her head from my shoulder.

"I'll always find you, Vincent…" Catherine said.

"I love you…" I whispered in her ear. Catherine snuggled her face in the crook of my shoulder.

"I love you too Vincent, so much…" Catherine said as she leaned up to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Now lets go and get some food in that stomach of yours, so you can get your strength back…" Catherine said as she took as hold of my hand in hers and we walked around the block to where JT and Tess are waiting for us in the car.

**Catherine**

Vincent and I slid in the backseat of the car and I instantly scooted over and leaned my head against his shoulder. Vincent wrapped his arm around me, and our hands intertwined.

"I see we have our Cat back…"

"Well that's cause we have our Vincent back, Tess…" I smirked a little, as I glanced up at Vincent. He looked so tired and just, well weak, and my mind dreaded what they did to him while Muirfield held him captive.

"JT why don't we go back to that Motel and we could order us a couple of pizzas or something…" I suggested.

"Alright sounds good." JT agreed as he turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking space and soon we were headed on the road, back towards home. I leaned my head against Vincent's shoulder. Being this close to Vincent, after being apart for so long, made me realize how much I loved him and needed him in my life. When were apart I felt this emptiness inside of me, like this piece of me missing and now that he's here and I'm in his arms, that piece is complete again and I'm happy, content, and I didn't want to let him out of my sight again. I soon felt my eyelids drifting shut and right before I let myself fall asleep, and I looked up to see Vincent sleeping peacefully. I snuggled my face into his shoulder and a smile formed on my face as I thought how we could actually start living a normal life, not have to hide any more, or look over our shoulders. Vincent can go back to helping people, like he loved doing and become a Doctor again. Thanks to Tess who left her computer on, probably in her excitement of finding a location where Muirfield, and Joe found out and just in the right timing somehow, Joe saved us, and I couldn't begin to thank him enough.

"Cat? You awake? We are at the hotel…JT, he went to get a room." I heard Tess say as I lifted my head off of Vincent's shoulders. I looked at her and the back at Vincent, who is still sleeping soundly. I frowned a little. "What did they do to him Cat?" Tess asked me softly, not wanting Vincent to hear. I shake my head as I looked at him before turning my attention on Tess.

"I don't know Tess…" I mumbled and I feared what they did to him, the pain he must've gone through. By the looks of the marks of small bruises on his arms, they must've taken some his DNA, in hopes of testing it and who else knows what that did to him. I wouldn't pressure him into telling me though, he'd tell me when he is ready. He shifted a little in his sleep and peaked an eye open at me.

"Hey, we're at a hotel, JT's getting us a room…" I told him and Vincent shifted little bit so he's not slouching anymore.

"Hey, Vincent…" Tess said as she gave him a small smile.

"Okay, I got a us a room. It's 34B and 35B." JT said. "Oh hey Vincent, how are you?"

"I'm okay, just hungry…"

"Don't worry buddy I already got that taken care of as well…" JT said and I gave him a small smile.

"I also got two rooms, figuring you and Catherine would like to have sometime to your selves…"

"JT, you didn't have…."

"I know Vincent, but I wanted too…" JT said.

"Wait a minute, you got two rooms, that means…"

"I'm sure you two can manage to get a long for one night…" I said as I gave Tess a wink and her cheeks flushed a red coloring there for a second, before she glared at me and turned to JT and said.

"As long as there are two…"

"Actually there's only one bed…." I swear I never saw Tess get out of the car so quickly,

"Alright, give me the room key IT, I call the bed…."

"It's JT…" I smirked.

"Okay, really I think you guys will be fine with just one bed…" I said and I should've kept my mouth shut as I got sent a glare from the both of them as I got out of the car. I went over to Vincent's side and was going to give him a hand if he needed it but he was already out of the car. Ignoring my comment, JT hands me the room key.

"We'll be next door if you need anything…" I nod my head as I then surprise JT with a hug.

"Thanks, for everything JT…"

"No need to thank me Cat, I'm just glad we have Vincent back…" JT said and I turned to smile at Vincent as I take a hold of his hand in mine, giving his hand a small and gentle squeeze.

"Well, I guess we will see you guys in the morning, and the pizza should be here any minute." JT added. I nod my head and mumble him another thanks and as we are walking towards our hotel room I heard Tess say.

"I'm still calling the bed…"

"But I thought…." I smirked a little.

"Did, I miss something between those two?" Vincent asked me as we reached our motel room and I unlocked it with the room key.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you up on JT and Tess."

"They're together?" Vincent questioned me as we shut the door and I locked it behind us, sitting the room key on the table. I nod my head at him.

"Yes, well sort of. They bickered the entire way here, and then just before we left to go and get you, Tess just planted her lips on JT. He was definitely surprised, to say the least…" Vincent chuckled and I smiled. It felt good to hear him laugh.

"JT and Tess, definitely something I never saw coming…"

"I know, but they're great for each other, really…Tess is way better off with JT than Joe anyways, even though he did save our butts today."

"Catherine, about that…" Vincent said and I arched my eyebrow at him as he leaned in to briefly kiss my lips and he whispered. "Thank you."

"Vincent, you don't need to thank me, you know I'd do anything for you…" Vincent nods his head and said.

"I know."

"Vincent?" I said as I looked up into his eyes, locking mine with his, it's then that I had this feeling of just wanting to be in his arms, to be near him. I know the pizza would be here soon, but even if it were only for a few minutes, I just wanted to be near him.

"What is it Catherine?" He asked as he reached his hand up and caressed the side of his face. I leaned in to his touch.

"Can, can you hold me?" Vincent nods his head and we walk over to the bed, and I crawled into his lap, his arms instantly wrapping around me and pulling me close to him. I leaned my head back against his chest and allowed myself to close my eyes for a few minutes.

"I love you Catherine, so much…"

* * *

**What did you guys think? LOL I wonder how JT and Tess are going to get along that night considering there is only one bed in their room? And YAY! Catherine and Vincent are finally back in each other's arms. Muirfield has been taken down, we'll find out more truth about Catherine's father and Vincent's going to get his life back. Thoughts? Opinions? Please review so this story keeps going for a while longer. A couple more chapters for this one I think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for your reviews...I hope you guys like this chapter, cause it's the last one for this fanfic. I'm sure I will have more stories to come. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Tess**

I don't know why, but suddenly I'm nervous about the thought of JT and I being completely alone tonight, in our own room, not to mention, with a single bed. I mean sure I was the one that made the first move, but that doesn't mean I'm nervous about things.

When the pizza came we sat and talked about things, he even told me how he felt about me and somehow we ended up sitting on the bed side by side, snacking on chips and watching some movie that I don't even know the name of, that popped onto the TV. Actually if I'm completely honest, I didn't really care about the movie, and gave up figuring what it was about, about an hour ago when it started.

I glance briefly over at JT who looks pretty comfortable at the moment and I couldn't help but think how handsome he is. Oh, stop it Tess…I told myself, but I couldn't no matter how much I told myself to stop thinking those silly high school girl thoughts, I just couldn't. Is this what falling in love feels like? I wouldn't know what it's like, cause I didn't exactly have those feelings when Joe and I dated, if you would even call it that. I felt myself shiver a little bit, must've been from the chill in the room, and well that's what I kept on telling myself anyways, hopefully JT didn't notice.

"You cold?" But unfortunately, well maybe not so unfortunately, he had. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, just a little…" I muttered and was surprised when he shifted a little bit and wrapped his arm around me, rubbing my shoulder. I then found myself laying my head against his shoulder, which really makes a great pillow, I must say.

"Thanks…" I muttered to him and he replied…

"Anytime…"

"JT…" I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah…"

"Do you think Vincent will be okay? I mean we don't even know what they did to him back there…nor do I want to imagine, what they…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine Tess…"

"I'm just glad you're alright…" I mumbled suddenly, surprising myself even a little bit and JT shifted to turn and face me, arm still draped over my shoulders.

"Hey, I'm right here Tess and I'm not going anywhere, okay, not unless you want me to." I shake my head, while I scoot a little closer to him on the bed.

"No, I like you where you are…" I told him as we leaned in closer towards one another and within seconds his lips were on mine and I snaked my arms around his neck and we soon forgot all about the movie that we are watching…

**Catherine**

I lifted my head up from Vincent's shoulders, I must've fallen asleep, I thought as I looked up at Vincent to see him wide-awake, and he gave me a small smile.

"Hey…"

"Hey…did you get any sleep…" Vincent shakes his head and I frown. "Vincent…"

"I was afraid that when I woke up, this would all be a dream and I would be back in that cage…" I turn in his lap so I'm face him, as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face.

"I'm not going anywhere Vincent…and I won't let them hurt you again." I told him as I leaned in to kiss him softly, rubbing my hands up and down his arms. Vincent still had his arms wrapped around me, almost protective, like, he wouldn't let me go and I didn't want him too.

"I missed you so much…."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Vincent…I was so afraid that…that…" I could've even say the words to Vincent as I brushed away at a tear that threatened to fall. I wouldn't let him see me cry, I needed to be strong for him. I snuggle my face into his shoulder, just wanting to be close to him, taking in his scent, I didn't want to leave this spot, here in Vincent's arms.

"What were you afraid of Catherine?" I felt my lip quiver a little as I said.

"That, that when JT, Tess and I got there, we, we would be too late…"

"Catherine you weren't too late, with JT and Tess's help, you found me, that's why I never gave up, no matter how many times they stuck a needle in me to draw out some of my blood to get my DNA, you're, you're the one thing I thought of that kept me going…you gave me that strength…to keep going…cause I somehow knew that you wouldn't give up until you found me." I looked up at Vincent and this time, I didn't brush away my tears, but Vincent did. He reached up with his thumb and wiped away a few of my tears.

**Vincent**

I looked at Catherine, thinking how incredibly beautiful she is and strong, despite the fact that she's crying, but those our a few of the things I love about her and after weeks of being separated from her, I knew that one thing's for sure. I never want to be parted from her ever again. She's my life and the other half that completes me.

"I love you so much Vincent, while you were gone, I wasn't myself…and as strong as I might seem to you, I really wasn't…" She whispered, and I pulled her into my arms, holding her body close to mine as I kissed her forehead.

"Everything's going to be okay…" I muttered, it had to be, Catherine and I would get through with this, figure out if what Richard Henderson said is true about him being her biological father and soon all of Muirfield will be behind us and we can finally live the life we want to, without having to look over our shoulders.

"I hope so." She muttered.

"It will be, you know why?" I asked her and she shakes her head, muttering a no. "Because we're together now and if I remember correctly, someone once told me that, if we are together…"

"We can overcome anything…" Catherine said, and I smile at her before leaning in to capture her lips with mine and it's true, we are together now, and together we are stronger, we can overcome anything, whatever lies ahead of us, we will be okay, because we are together.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated especially since I may change my mind and do an epilogue. But it all depends on the reviews that I receive. **

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter: ebcameron89.**


End file.
